This invention relates generally to techniques for producing an increased disproportion of irradiance relative to wave intensity for mono-energetic coherent electromagnetic radiation. Altering the proportionality of the intrinsic variables irradiance and wave intensity constitutes “duality modulation” since that proportionality is treated as constant under the standard quantum mechanical principle of duality. Equivalently, duality modulation also applies to the integrated values of those intrinsic variables identified respectively as the extrinsic variables energy and probability.
Specifically, the present invention increases duality modulation by teaching techniques for configuring a cascade generator comprised of an appropriately configured sequence of two or more individual duality modulation generator stages. Radiation acquires an added increment of duality modulation as each stage is traversed. The cascade generator produces radiation from a final stage output that has acquired a cumulative duality modulation relative to that of radiation at the first stage input.
Various embodiments of such individual generators are disclosed by the inventors in U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,470 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,262,914. These references disclose a variety of significant applications for duality modulated radiation. The utility of virtually all of these applications would benefit greatly from much higher levels of duality modulation than those achievable in the configurations disclosed in these earlier patents. Accordingly, there is still a need for specific methods and means for achieving these higher levels of duality modulation. The present invention satisfies this need, as further explained in the summary below.